


Sturdy Shoes

by seraphina_snape



Series: Team Thief V-Day Ficlets [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy married couple Valentine's Day schmoop-fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturdy Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey2419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey2419/gifts).



> Written for the Team Thief V-Day Love Fest. This ficlet is for [audrey2419](http://audrey2419.livejournal.com/profile).

Maggie playfully tugged on his arm. "Oh, come on, Nate! It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Nate raised his eyebrows. "You were there when we took dance classes. I remember stepping on your toes at least seven times at our wedding. And you still want to go dancing for Valentine's Day?" 

"I'll wear sturdy shoes," Maggie said, waving off his concerns. 

"What's wrong with a nice dinner?"

Maggie sighed. "Nothing. We can just do dinner, if you want." 

Nate shook his head. "No, it's fine. We can go dancing. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the threat to your footwear. And your actual feet."

"Thank you!" Maggie smiled and threw her arms around him. He instinctively returned the embrace and moved with her when she started swaying.

"See?" Maggie murmured. "Slow dancing, even without music. That's really all I want."

Impulsively, Nate tightened his arms around Maggie and picked her up, swinging around in a circle a few times. He could still hear her delighted laughter days later when he, true to form, did step on her feet when they went dancing on Valentine's Day.


End file.
